The invention relates to an apparatus for forming a tobacco filler on a moving air-permeable rod conveyor. More specifically, this invention relates to such apparatus where the conveyor is acted upon by suction air and by the closing of a channel which is formed by two side walls located opposite each other, which is preceded by an arcuate duct receiving tobacco from a conveyor means, and through which the tobacco is transported by an accelerating means.